Recently, many users use display devices such as monitors, smart TVs and the like. According to a related art, devices (e.g., PC) using the same OS usable for a single monitor only. Yet, devices differing in OS are not compatible with each other.
For example, if a first device and a second device use Windows OS and Mac OS for a single monitor, respectively, since the two devices are not compatible with each other, a user has difficulty in sending data and sharing files, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.